


Assassin and Templar one-shots

by Minimoomin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confession, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Freezing, Hugs, Masquerade, Racing, Smut, Training, breaking the tenets of the creed, dresses get in the way, the fluff the angst and the holy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimoomin/pseuds/Minimoomin
Summary: A collection of one-shots with my fave assassins and Templars, because I can’t pick a side.





	1. Altaïr x Reader - Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome, here is the first chapter of the one-shots. I have a few chapters lined up, but if you have any ideas, please put them in the comments. I’m always open to new ideas, and you will be given credit if I end up using your idea. Enjoy ;)

He clutched at your neck, holding you in place against the cold stone wall with a sinister sneer on his face. “Assassin scum!” He spat at you, increasing his force and watching as you gasped for breath and clawed at his wrist. Panic shook you to the core, mentally and physically paralysing you to the point where you felt too weak to even fight back. You were going to die.

This shouldn’t be happening. If the Creed knew you’d be this easily overpowered by a Templar, they’d exile you. Not for losing, but for being weak, not going by your training. Not to mention the reason you started this in the first place. This frightened you. You didn’t want to leave the Creed, they’d helped you so much and you wanted to help them. The Brotherhood was a safe haven for you, without it you would feel like nothing.

With the last wisps of strength you had left, you straightened one shaky arm and stabbed him in the neck with your hidden blade, falling to the dirt ground and gasping for breath as he released his hold and fell too. You sat for a moment, just breathing in the sweet air, leant against the wall with your head tilted weakly back.

On your slow walk back to the Masyaf castle, you thought. You couldn’t tell anyone what had just happened, they’d certainly tell Al Mualim and get you removed from the Creed. Yet, it was obvious you needed extra training, but who would train you? They’d surely ask why, and then you’d have to tell them what happened.

You thought about who you trusted, and your mind flickered to Altaïr for a second. He’s helped you before, maybe he can help you again.

Memories flooded back from that day, of blood and screaming and their _hands_. Touching, grabbing, pulling. You swallowed it back and blinked away the oncoming tears. That was in the past, that was gone.

Altaïr?

No, that’s ridiculous. The Master Assassin had his own problems to worry about, he wouldn’t help you. And the word now is that he is selfish and arrogant, and goes out of his way to resent people and to be superior to them.

But, he is the only person in the Creed that you can trust. Isn’t it worth a try?

 

~~~~~

 

After a good nights rest, or an anxious nights rest, you made your way down to the courtyard the following evening at sunset, where the assassins usually trained, except today there were none. Well, except for Altaïr.

His robes flew gracefully around him as he hit and slashed at a training dummy, his hood drawn down revealing his short dark hair. At first sight, he looked... terrifying. Maybe this was a bad idea.

You started to walk away, not feeling up to the challenge, when he called out to you. “What do you want, Y/N?” You froze, slowly turning back around. He had his back to you as he sheathed his sword. Quite aggressively, you might add.

“Um... I came to ask you something.” You said hesitantly, slowly coming to stand beside him as he turned to face you. His brown eyes looked you up and down, most likely observing how weak you were. When his eyes made contact with yours, your heart jumped, causing your breath to hitch.

“And?” 

“Can you... canyouhelptrainme?” His lips quirked up, but not in amusement. More in confident arrogance, if that was even a thing. He really had changed since that day.

“No.” His blunt reply was like punch in the stomach, shocking and deep down painful. Your shoulders slumped down in disappointment, but something inside you told you to keep going, to crack his shell, no matter how tough it was. You weren’t going to give up now you had started.

“Please, I...“

“The answer is no.” He cut you off, starting to walk away. But you followed him.

“Please, Altaïr, I need your help.”

“What don’t you understand?” He strode back inside the castle, going up a flight of stairs that led to our rooms.

“No, I don’t think _you_ understand.” You were starting to get restless. You weren’t taking no for an answer. Not now you had actually plucked up the courage to talk to him. “I could get exiled from the Brotherhood without you, Altaïr.” He gave you a side glance, as if to say ‘oh really’, but kept walking until he came up to his door, opening it and stepping in. You stood awkwardly outside for a few seconds before following him inside.

“Why me?” He asked, taking off his outer robes. At first you payed no attention to the white fabrics being thrown across the room, until Altaïr stood shirtless in front of you, his muscular back bared.

“Because... because...” You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, until he turned around impatiently, a sigh escaping his lips. Your eyes snapped up to his irritated ones. “Because after... what happened... I feel you’re the only one I can trust.” You looked down as he paused, watching you closely from a distance. From his silence, you deducted that the answer was still no, so you kept prying. “You of all people must understand that.” 

At that last comment, his shoulders tensed, and he looked away. You felt guilt wash over you.

“No, no, I didn’t mean-“

“I don’t owe you anything.” He bit back heatedly, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, and you shook your head.

“No, of course not.” He was silent again, so you thought the conversation was over. “I’m sorry.” You said as you started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” You stilled, taking a wary look over your shoulder.

“To my room...” He started putting some different robes on, and when that was done, he inhaled sharply.

“Fine. I’ll train you.”

“Really?” You grinned, only earning a nod. Before you could stop yourself, you ran up to him and flung your arms around him, nearly sending him toppling over. “Thankyou!” You ran out of the room, over the moon that he gave you a chance, and went to your own room as he stood there in shock.

Altaïr watched you run away, and he smiled.

 

~~~~~~

 

“First, we do a warmup.” You nodded. “You see that tower?” He pointed off into the distance at an old yellowing building, around half a mile away.

“Yep.”

“I’ll race you there.” Not giving you a second to think, he pulled his hood up and went speeding off down the hill, leaving you to catch up with him.

“Hey!” You chased after him down the hill, around people and buildings. To get some leverage, you climbed up onto the houses and carried on running, now above Altaïr who was on the streets below. As the tower grew closer, Altaïr sped up and started to scale its crumbling walls. By the time you started to climb it, he was already half way up.

Eventually, you reached the top, hot and sweating. Altaïr gave you his hand, which you took to hoist yourself back up. When you looked at him he had a proud smirk on his face.

“Good. You did well.”

“But I lost.” You said, panting, brows furrowing.

“I couldn’t expect you to win against me.”

“Oh, really?” You looked over the edge, spotting a convenient haystack as you caught your breath. 

“Really.” He smiled, a sight you had never seen before. But his smile dropped as he caught sight of your neck, surprise and concern filling his usually cold eyes. Your heart clenched painfully. “What is that?” He stepped close and ran his thumb across your neck, causing you to wince in pain. You suddenly remembered that the Templar probably left bruises when he strangled you.

“Oh, it’s nothing-” You tried to push his hand away but he gripped your wrist, anger filling his eyes. His intense stare sent lightning through you.

“Who did this?” He demanded, gaze blazing.

“A Templar.” You squeaked, swallowing the lump in your throat.

“Where is he?”

“He’s dead, I killed him.” His eyes softened, and he let your wrist go.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” You looked down, ashamed.

“Because I thought they’d tell Al Mualim, and then he’d exile me from the Creed for not going by my training...”

“Why would Al Mualim exile you?”

“Because...” Tears started to pool in your E/C eyes, and you blinked them away. You had to tell someone, otherwise it would eat away at you forever. “Because I broke one of the tenets of the Creed.” Your voice broke at the end of the sentence, and you were honestly too scared to see Altaïr’s reaction. 

Altaïr was surprised, but mostly felt a little sorry. He actually didn’t feel... angry, like many other master assassins would. He had a long history with you, and even though he hadn’t spoken to you in a year, he still felt close, even if he didn’t act like it.

“Why?” He asked.

“The Templar... he... He was one of the men who- who...” You started sobbing, and Altaïr didn’t hesitate to step forward and envelope you in a warm and comforting embrace. You clung to his robes and buried your face in his shoulder. “He was one of the men who killed my- my family and- and he-” Your shoulders shook as Altaïr held you, comforting you.

You stood like that for a few minutes before slowly pulling away, sniffing. There was a large wet patch on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“You have no reason to be sorry. Come on, let’s go back.” He put a hand on your back. “And Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“I won’t tell anyone.” You smiled gratefully. “I promise.”

“Thankyou.”


	2. Connor x Reader - Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ;)  
> Sorry for late upload, I like to space out my chapters so I don’t end up biting off more than I can chew,
> 
> Enjoy :D

“C-Connor...” Your voice shook, almost broke as you peered down at the slowly cracking ice below you. With every movement, a new line was created, spreading out around you like a web. Connor stood at the edge of the frozen lake, which was mostly submerged in snow.

“Stay exactly where you are...” The worry in his voice was evident, you could tell he was trying to keep calm. He slowly inched closer as your bottom lip trembled, tears threatening to fall. A new line of cracks stuck out like lightning, and you released a sob. “Don’t move!” You squeezed your eyes closed as Connor made his way over. “Ok... come here... slowly.”

Opening your eyes and sniffing, you put one boot forward, and you could hear the creaky strain of the ice underneath it. You let out a whimper, and shook your head. “I can’t.”

“Y/N.” You looked up, and met his warm, pleading brown eyes. Looking into them, you knew you loved him. You were happy that they would be the last eyes you’d look into before dying, even if he didn’t know your feelings for him. “Y/N, _please._ ” He looked so hurt, which tore you apart inside as an audible crack was heard from the ice.

You can remember your heart lurching as you fell, Connor yelling your name desperately and the cold enveloping you, burning your skin and your lungs. It was dark, and oddly calm as you sank and sank and sank. The cold was so numbing that you couldn’t move at all, you bones stiff as you floated down and down and down.

Connor without hesitation jumped in after you, reaching for your assassin robes and pulling on them urgently. He pulled you up to the surface, laying you on the frozen lake. You were pale, cold, shivering, unconscious. But still breathing. He scooped you up into his strong arms and ran straight for the Homestead through the heavy snow.

 

 

When you woke up, you were pleasantly warm, covered in several blankets and duvets. Your teeth still chattered though. Across from the bed you were in there was a blazing fire place, the orange flames licking the air, comforting you.

Wait.

You looked underneath the blankets.

You were naked.

“You’re awake.” You jumped, head spinning to the doorway where Connor stood with two mugs in his hands, wearing his loose white under robes with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He placed them on the side table.

“Yeah... what happened?” You sat up, holding the blankets close to cover your upper half.

“You fell through the ice. I jumped in and saved you.” He sat on the edge of the bed. You laughed through your nose at his straightforwardness.

“Connor... thankyou. I thought - I thought I was going to die.” Your eyes watered, but you assured yourself you were safe now. You were with Connor, and he was safe too.

“It’s really no problem.” You noticed he was acting weird, like he was hiding something

“Are _you_ ok?” You asked, studying his slightly pink face.

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You jumped in the water after me, you must be freezing.”

“I’m fine. Are you cold?”

“A little, but -” He pulled off his shirt then, and you gaped as his came into the bed with you. 

“Lie down.” You did as he said, speechless, and he came up behind you, pressing himself into your back and wrapping his muscular arms around you. His warmth covered your bare skin, sending exciting tingles through you. “Is that better?” His breath fanned your neck, making you shiver.

“Y-yes.” His hands rested just below your breasts, so you daren’t move. You wondered if he knew you were naked. “Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Did you undress me?” He was silent for a second, then he sat up slightly so he could look down at you.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked, it’s just you were freezing, and I had to get you dry and I thought you were going to die and I couldn’t live with myself if -”

“Connor.” You stopped his rambling and turned so that you were underneath him instead of your back to him. “It’s fine, I was just wondering.” You said with a smile. Connor visibly untensed, letting out a small sigh of relief. After that there was silence, and you couldn’t help but notice that his face was very close to yours. Your eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, and you noticed him doing the same.

You leant up and pressed your lips against his, pulling away quickly in panic. He looked shocked. “I’m sorry! I -” He leant down and kissed you back, hands moving to either side of your body. You let out a squeak, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your hands in his dark hair. He pressed himself against you hungrily before pulling away, both of you gasping for breath. Your chest brushed against his, sending pleasurable waves down to your core.

You let out a small laugh, noticing Connor’s blushing face. At that moment, him looking down at you, you didn’t need words. You just looked at each other and smiled.


	3. Shay x Reader - Shattering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Shay goodness <3

_Shock._

He stands, as clear as day, clad in red and black Templar robes while having a meaningful conversation with my target.

_My fucking target._

First, it’s the shock. Stilling my blood and making it run cold. My heart seems to sink to my stomach, stilling my movements on the roof I stand on across the street from him. He looks the same yet so different. He looks older, more mature, no longer the young man he was those years ago. 

 

 

_”What’s going on?” I asked him, eyes wide with worry. He placed a gentle yet firm hand on my back, guiding me into Achilles’ room and storming over to the drawer where the manuscript hid. He had his hood up, which baffled me. Why was he being so secretive?_

_With a swift flick, his hidden blade popped out and he jammed it into lock, breaking it open with no hesitation. “What are you doing?!” I whispered loudly, checking the door to see if anyone was coming. He took out the brick-shaped box and hid it in his coat, only now turning to address me._

_“The manuscript isn’t safe in the hands of the assassins.”_

_“What? Why?” I didn’t want to act dumb by asking stupid questions, but sometimes they’re the only type of question you can ask. He stepped closer._

_“You saw what happened in Lisbon today, in Haiti! It’s going to happen again if we let the assassins access these precursor sites! You were there when it happened, you have to understand!” He looked at me with pleading eyes, eyes that made my stomach do flips whenever they landed on me. “They sent me to Lisbon today, knowing that if I went to the precursor site there would be a very high chance that it would go to Hell, and that’s exactly what happened. Hundreds dead, all because of me, and they’re going to do it again. I won’t let that happen.” He was determined, a determination that I so loved in him._

_“‘We’?” I asked, eyebrows raised._

_“What?”_

_“You said ‘we’.” He looked away then, as if nervous._

_“I want you to come with me. Help me get rid of it.” He looked up at me, reading my reaction, my expression, trying to decipher what I was thinking. “We’ll take it on the Morrigan and throw it deep into the ocean, and we’ll run.” I nodded, knowing that what the assassins were doing had to stop._

_“Alright, I will. We will.” He smiled. I loved it when he smiled._

 

 

I thought he was dead.

Then, it’s the betrayal. After everything... after everything we fucking went through! How could he..? My knees are shaking, threatening to collapse on me. Tears start to form. I thought there had been something between us... I never told him of my feelings for him and I never thought that he suspected anything... but I still thought that he cared just a little. I even left the Brotherhood after everything that happened. He didn’t even tell me what he was planning to do that day.

 

 

_The adrenaline coursed through me as I ran through the woods with Shay, vaulting over fences and trees, climbing up trunks and branches, forcing through the heavy snow. Assassins were sent after us by Achilles, shooting guns, and hell, even firing the cannons. Shit was going down._

_The harsh wind bit at my face, making it sting but I didn’t care. All I cared about was Shay._

_It was all a blur after I got shot in the leg. At first, I barely even noticed, but I heard the gunfire and felt the impact and stumbled, shocked. I was already down and the pain hadn’t even started yet. Shay heard me cry, and he stopped to look back._

_“Y/N!” He skid to halt on the snow, running beside me and lifting me gently but hastily up, putting my arm around his neck for support. “Come on, you can keep going!” He continued to run as I limped along next to him, tears starting to fall as the dull pain emerged. Eventually, we came to a stop at the cliff face, the freezing, raging waters crashing against the rocks below. But the heat of his body against mine made me feel safe._

_This wasn’t the Morrigan..._

 

 

Now. The anger. Rage wracks my body, causing my hand to reach for the pistol at my waist and aim it at him. We were fucking friends, why did he never, I don’t know, tell me that he was alive?! Or what the fuck he was planning to do?!

My finger hovers over the trigger, my assassin instincts kicking in. _Kill him. He’s a Templar. Kill him._ But I’m not an assassin anymore. I may have the hood and the hidden blades, and I may kill bad people, but I am not part of the Brotherhood.

As I’m looking down at him on the streets below, gun pointed and my target now leaving, I feel a strange warmth melting the thick sheet of ice I’ve built up. _It’s Shay. He’s alive! Go to him! You still love him!_

Then he looks up at me, and the ice shatters. His eyes harden. His jaw clenches. And he bolts for the roof I’m on.

Fear.

Slinging my pistol back into its holster, I run in the opposite direction, leaping over chimneys and across the tiles. My boots hit the slates in a strangely comforting rhythm. That rhythm is disturbed by the determined man chasing me a few meters behind.

I steal a glimpse behind me, and he’s already so close. I never could outrun him, or outshoot him I think as I hear bullets hitting the tiles and sending them into the air in little shards of hard clay.

A tile below me gives way, which sends me lurching across the roof top, but I easily role and get back up again. However, it’s too late. I’ve slowed down and he’s caught up as his hand tangles into my hair, pulling me roughly to face him and bringing his hidden blade up to my neck.

 

 

_”Give back the manuscript, Shay.” Hope called out. “I’m sure Achilles -”_

_“I cannot.” Shay said. “I will not let this happen again. All those souls lost...” He looked over the edge of the cliff, and I felt dread settle within me. He’s going to... “One more hardly matters...” He walked to the edge, and just before he stepped off, a bullet fired and hit him in the shoulder, then as if in slow motion, he fell._

_“SHAY!” I screamed, running to the edge, but he was already submerged in the depths of the Atlantic, gone. “NO, SHAY!” Tears poured down my face relentlessly as a couple of assassins pulled me away from the edge. He was dead. Shock and emptiness overwhelmed me. He was dead..._

 

 

His blade stills, his eyes widen as he lets go of his grip in my hair and takes a wary step back, studying my face. 

“Y/N...” He stares in pure shock as I can’t find the words to speak. Closer up, he looks even more... beautiful.

I feel all the emotions again, but stronger. He’s actually standing in front of me... he left me.... he lied to me! I push him away, heart broken and hurt as he wears a startled look on his face.

“Why would you do that to me?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” The tears come again, streaming down my cheeks... and he looks sad. _He’s_ fucking sad.

“I’m...” He loses his words, then picks them back up again, “I’m sorry...” I wasn’t expecting an apology... Suddenly there’s a painful ache in my chest as I see he really means it, and I realise I really want him.

He’s slowly inching closer, and I don’t stop him. I don’t, I can’t stop myself when I leap forward and wrap my arms around him, and he immediately responds to the embrace, clinging onto me in return.

I squeeze my eyes closed, smelling his warm, musky scent and being engulfed into his broad chest. He looks and feels even stronger than before, which I didn’t even know was possible.

I pull away, keeping my body close to look up at his face. My hands come up to hold either side of his face, tracing the new, and old, scars lovingly. He does the same to me, then before I even realise, he’s leaning down and his lips come into contact with mine. Straight away I kiss back, pulling on his clothes, his hair, anything I can hold on to while he does the same. 

I feel that words aren’t needed right now. We can talk about it tomorrow. Now, it’s just us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone for the Kudos and bookmarks :D


	4. Haytham x Reader - More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs some grandmaster ;)

“Do you see him anywhere?” Haytham stood close, eyes hidden behind his red, black and gold masquerade mask, scanning the busy hall full of noble men and women, all also wearing masks.

“Not yet.” Your also covered eyes wandered around the room too, searching for your target.

When you were first told you had to go on a mission with Haytham, you were angry. You always went on missions by yourself, and so did Haytham. You were capable of doing this alone without the help of a man, so why did he have to come along too? You didn’t need his help. Especially because this particular mission was a two-day travel away, surely it would be easier if only one person go?

Although, there was something about him. You wanted to know what it would be like to stand up on your tip toes and kiss him, what he would be like in bed. You wanted to see him smile, hear him laugh. He had an oddly smooth, calming voice, and sometimes you imagined his voice whispered in your ear. It sent pleasant chills over you.

You knew Haytham didn’t like you. Ever since he first met you he’d been sending you dirty looks from across the room, rolling his eyes at your comments, scoffing at what you had to say. He was unbelievably frustrating.

“Why don’t you use your special ‘vision’.” You commented snidely.

“You don’t think I already have?” He bit through his teeth, already irritated.

“Wait.” Your back straightened, alert as your target came into view, socialising with other nobles. You smiled. “I’ve got him.” You started to make your way through the crowd, when Haytham pulled you back. _Honestly_. “What?!”

“It’s too easy. It’s a trap,” He said causiously, now scanning the balconies for any other opportunity to be attacked, “from what we were told, he was expecting us, so why is he so out in the open, unprotected? It’s a trap, it’s got to be.” You scrunched your brows. 

“No it isn’t.” He looked down at you then in disbelief.

“I’m sorry?” You may admit that you only said that because you finally wanted to prove him wrong, to prove that he wasn’t all big and amazing. You wanted to wipe that smug look from his face.

“I said it isn’t.” You pulled your arm free from his grip and merged with the crowd. He tried calling your name to get you to stop, to think about what you were about to do, but you didn’t listen. You were going to kill your target and prove that you didn’t need his help.

You were now stood right behind your target, reaching for a dagger hidden in your skirts when someone pulled you back, you gasped and twisted around to see a hooded man with hidden blades. An assassin.

You swiped for him with your dagger, and people started screaming and running for their lives. It was hard to manoeuvre while wearing a large heavy dress, and soon the assassin was managing to make little cuts on you with their blade, and eventually made a particularly deep cut acoss your upper arm. You gasped and stumbled back, thinking that the assassin now had you, when a sword pierced through its back and protruded from its stomach, pointing at you like a bloody finger.

The assassin gargled on its own blood then collapsed onto the marble floor, dead. Haytham stood there with an angry frown on his face. Then you remembered, your target. He escaped.

“How many times do I have to tell you, and still you don’t listen?” He sheathed his blade, making angry strides for the exit. His leather boots echoed across the empty ballroom, matching the beat of your heart. Usually you would be irritated by his patronising comments, but not this time. You followed behind like a small child, looking at the floor the entire time. Haytham was right.

He didn’t say a word in the carriage on the way to the inn, but you could feel the frustration coming off him in waves. Now you felt guilty for not doing as he said. You had to say something.

“I’m sorry.” You said, not daring to look his way. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

“Hardly matters now, does it?” He surprisingly didn’t sound as angry as you expected him to be. You wondered why he was going soft on you now, maybe because you apologised? You turned to look at him.

“No. But... I knew you were right.” He looked at you then, and your heart skipped a beat.

“What?”

“I knew you were right, I just... wanted to prove you wrong.” He was silent again, staring at you with what seemed like curiosity.

“Why?”

“Because I know you’re better than me.” You looked away and out of the window, watching the houses run by. “It was immature of me to compromise the mission like that just to fuel my own pride, so, I’m sorry.” You were both silent after that.

Haytham mulled over your words, and was surprised. He would never admit defeat like that to anyone, yet you could do it so easily. Maybe you weren’t as stupid as he thought you were.

 

 

You both arrived at the inn, getting out of the carriage, and now the adrenaline was wearing off you started to feel the pain in your upper arm. Blood was running down, some of it had already dried leaving a dark crimson stain. You hissed as you covered it with your hand to stop the bleeding.

Haytham stood close, watching you carefully before he shrugged his coat off and draped it over your shoulders, surprising you. “What are you doing?” You asked, startled.

“Just go along with it.” He whispered in your ear, then wrapped a strong arm around your waist and pulled you towards the inn.

You stayed silent as Haytham guided you towards the check in desk. 

“Hello, my friend.” He put on a cheery face for the man behind the desk, who smiled back. “Room for two, please.” You tensed slightly. You were going to be sharing a room?

“Of course, sir.” The man wrote something down after Haytham gave him some money, then gave him a key. “Enjoy.”

“Thankyou very much.” Haytham grabbed your hand softly and led you to your room, and this felt like some sort of fantasy you once had. His hand felt warm, and it comforted you as you walked through the narrow, dimly lit corridor.

However, it was all over once you were both in the room, as he let go of your hand and shut the door behind him. You scanned the small room, seeing a queen-sized bed, two bed side tables, a chest of drawers, a bowl of water and two wooden chairs in the corner with a tiny table.

Your eyes lingered slightly on the bed. Obviously, Haytham had to get a shared bed with you otherwise the employee would suspect something, but you still couldn’t ignore the queasy fluttering in your stomach.

You tore your eyes away from it and removed Haytham‘s coat from your shoulders, placing it on the bed. You would have to clean your wound.

You picked up the bowl of water and placed it on the table before you sat down on one of the rickety chairs. You tore off some of the softer cloth from your underskirts and soaked it in the cool water, then started to clean the blood from your arm, then the wound. Haytham observed you from across the room, and tutted when he saw you struggle to clean around the back of your arm.

“Let me.” He took the cloth off you and started to clean the wound properly, making you wince. You expected him to pull a sadistic smile at your pain, but he didn’t.

“Why did you bring me with you?” You asked, scanning his focused face. He paused his actions for a small moment, then continued, not looking up at you.

“What do you mean?” You sighed.

“I mean, you obviously don’t like me,” He smirked at that, “so why didn’t you take Charles, or Shay? Or just let me go alone?” You awaited his response, him taking his time plucking up an answer, then he put the cloth in the bowl of now pink water and leant back in his chair, hands outspread and palms faced up.

“If you had come alone, you’d be dead right now.” Your mouth opened, but nothing came out.

“Oh.”

“And had I come alone, I would not have a wife to accompany me in this inn.” He smirked when you visibly heated a little. The truth was, Haytham didn’t know why he wanted you to come with him. Yes, everything he had just said was true, but there was something else he couldn’t explain. It was like he just wanted you around.

“Fair enough.” You smiled and met his gaze, and suddenly you could feel your heart in your throat, thudding loudly. You swallowed and looked away.

“We should probably cover up that nasty cut of yours.” He leant forward and lifted your skirts without warning, and your pulse rocketed, your hands shooting down to your thighs to keep your dress from riding up too far. He looked up, his hands on your legs, and you could feel the heat pool between your-

He tore off a piece of fabric from your dress and started to tie it around your arm, and all the air escaped your lungs from his close proximity. You couldn’t take it any more. You wanted him.

As he started to retreat, you placed and hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he paused. For a moment you just stared at each other, and you could see the heat grow in his eyes. He wanted you too. As if reading your mind, he leant forward and pushed his lips against yours, his hands gripping your hips and your hands tangling in his hair. 

His lips felt perfect against yours as you kept in sinc with him. He pulled you onto his lap, your legs straddling him, causing your dress to hike up to your hips, where he put his hands.

From your seat on top of him you could feel his hardness straining against his trousers, and you grinded onto him. You released a moan at the feel of him as he let out a small groan.

He put his hands on your waist and pulled you away, both of you panting. “As much as I am enjoying this, Y/N, I must ask you a question.”

“Of course.” You caught your breath, also wanting to ask him something.

“Is this... just for tonight, or... more?” For the long time you had known him, you had never seen him look vulnerable as he was now. It made you smile.

“I want more.” He looked glad at your answer, and pulled you in for another kiss.


	5. Arno x Reader - Sealed with a Kiss

“You better keep that away from me.” You grinned at Arno on his way past you as he took a bucket of what can only be horse shit to the back of the house. He held it out to you with a mischievous grin, and you squealed, holding the fresh laundry in your hands away from the mess. “What are you going through house with that for anyway? Aren’t you supposed to keep it outside?” You tried to push down your nervousness as Arno conversed with you.

“This is a shortcut.” He lied, gesturing to the servant’s corridor. He actually just wanted to see you. There was a twinkle in his eyes as his dark orbs met yours, causing butterflies to flutter in your stomach. You swallowed.

“Olivier would kill you if he saw you with that inside the house.” You smirked.

“I’m Monsieur de la Serre’s ward, he couldn’t kill me even if I poured this bucket over him.” You both laughed, and you started to make your way down the corridor.

“Well, I’ve got to get these up to Monsieur de la Serre’s room,” You gestured to the pile of laundry, “I’ll see you at lunch.” You turned and quickly scurried away, trying to calm down your erratic heart by taking deep breaths. Every time you ran into Arno your stomach did flips.

Arno watched you walk away, his heart clenching. He so wanted to tell you how he felt, but he could never get it out of his damned mouth.

 

 

That night you had to take one of Elise’s dresses to be repaired, as she was coming back soon and was having a party thrown for her. During her time away plenty of moths had taken interest in the clothes she left behind, and the holes had to be stitched up ready to be worn again. Unfortunately, by the time you had finished all your tasks in the household, it was dark outside and there was a light drizzle in the cool air.

Her dresses were beautiful. You often wished you could afford dresses like that, but Elise was even more beautiful. It was obvious that she had captured Arno’s heart. When you were first hired by the de la Serre’s, when you were 16, you saw how Arno looked at her, but she never seemed to return the loving gaze. Ever since she left, and since Arno first met you, you wished he would look at you like that.

Little did you know, Arno did look at you like that. Ever since Elise left and he started to know you, he fell out of love with Elise as something even stronger grew for you. But in your stubbornness, you never noticed.

After leaving the dress at the clothing shop to be ready by next week, you pulled up your coat over your head as the rain came down harder and more plenty. You walked quickly, your flat shoes slapping against the wet pavement. Your feet were soaked already.

The cold started to bite at your skin, and you shivered in response. Large puffs of vapour escaped your lungs as you breathed out. You could barely see where you were going, the moon being your only light as well as a few houses and shops that still had their lights on. You’d be walking for a while. You said you’d meet Arno at the blacksmiths too.

You suddenly felt a presence close behind you, and your breathing quickened, trying to walk faster without alerting whoever it was.

You let out a sharp gasp as you were grabbed by strong, harsh hands and were pulled into a close-by alley, grunting as they slammed you against the wall. Tears pricked your eyes as the rough, slightly drunk looking man ran his hands along your body, as if searching for something. He covered your mouth with a dirty hand as you whimpered.

“Where is it?” He spat, and your nose crinkled at the alcoholic smell of his breath. You couldn’t reply, his hand still over your mouth, so you shook your head as a way of saying you didn’t know what he meant. He removed his hand and asked again.

“Where is it?!” He asked louder, his voice rough and raspy. You couldn’t see his face in the shadows, but you wondered if you could try and hit him and escape.

“What?” You whimpered, trying to keep calm.

“Your money!” You squeezed your eyes closed, holding back the tears.

“I don’t have any - ” His hand grasped your throat in a split second, causing your breath to hitch.

“Don’t lie to me,” he warned dangerously, giving your neck a squeeze, “I saw you go into that snobby clothes shop with that dress. Looked like it was worth a bit a’ money - so tell me,” He produced a small knife from his pocket and held it to your face, and you choked out a sob, “where’s your money?”

You shook your head desperately, “it wasn’t my dress - it -” he squeezed your neck harder, and you took a sharp intake of breath, hurrying to answer, “I’m just a s-servant, I was taking my mistress’ dress to be r-repaired!” A tear fell as the man paused for a second, then a sickening grin pulled at his lips. You suddenly felt a wave of nausea as if you read his mind. Panic set in. You had to get out of this.

You hastily remembered what Edith and Leah had told you if this ever happened. Don’t push your attacker if they are stronger than you, as this could arouse them, don’t waste your energy on a punch if you aren’t strong enough.

Both of your hands were free - if you were in a small space, like you are in now, you should use the palm of your hand and bend your knees, and use all your body stength to push up underneath the attacker’s jaw to push their face away. Then, once they are open and vulnerable, pull them towards you and knee them in the groin, then run for your life.

The man ran a hand over your breast, and you snapped. Your palm collided with his jaw, pushing his face up and away from you. While the hold on your neck loosened, you clutched onto the body of his coat and slammed your knee up between his legs, causing him to double over with a loud groan, holding his man parts. The knife clattered to the wet ground. You had an opening to escape, and you took it, sprinting to the exit of the alley.

A hand wrapped around your ankle, making you trip and slam to the hard cobblestone, grunting. While you were immobilised the man pulled you by your legs and onto your back, making your coat and skirts ride up. You started kicking and screaming, but the man had a firm hold on you as he placed himself between your legs so you couldn’t close them. He picked up the knife and held it to your neck.

“Scream and you’re dead.”

 

 

Arno had to take Monsieur de la Serre’s sword to be sharpened, and he thought it would be a good idea to go at the same time you take the dress so you could walk back together. He left the blacksmith after he was told to return in a couple of days to pick up the sword, and started to make his way to the clothes shop. Y/N said she’d meet him at the blacksmith’s, but she was probably still held up at the shop.

As he got closer he heard what sounded like a fight nearby, a man grunting and something metal falling to the floor. He decided to walk closer, thinking it was probably a revolutionary fighting with someone, and that it would be best to break it up.

Then he heard screams, a woman’s screams, and he ran fast.

He came to an opening of an alley, and froze in shock at what he saw. A man bent over a woman, holding a knife to her throat as he clumsily tried to unbutton his trousers. He looked at the woman’s panicking face, and saw that it was Y/N... 

“Get your hands off her...” he sneered dangerously, and the man on the floor froze, looking up at him. Y/N smiled in relief.

 

 

“Arno...” You called out, and you saw the gentle way he looked at you, then his eyes turned to fire when he looked back at the man.

The man looked back down at you in panic when you said Arno’s name, probably putting two and two together that you and Arno cared deeply about each other, and would both do anything for each other. You witnessed Arno’s furious eyes flicker down to the man’s obvious erection, and his fists clenched by his sides.

The man hesitantly clambered off of you, allowing you to shut your legs closed. The man clearly was trying to act friendly to not provoke Arno, but you knew Arno wouldn’t hold back now. In fact, you were scared for what Arno would do to the man.

Once the man was away from you, his hands held up in a friendly gesture which disgusted you, Arno strode toward him in fury and grabbed him by his coat collar, slamming him full force against the brick wall of the alley. 

“Please!” The man shouted just before Arno’s fist collided with his face with so much strength that the man hit the ground. You shuffled away so that you were sat with your back to the wall, knees drawn close, watching intently. Arno punched him again, and you observed eagerly as his muscles strained against his shirt. Blood covered the mans face as Arno punched him continuously, and when the man stilled, he stopped, taking a staggered step back.

“Is - is he d-dead?” You wavered.

Arno exhaled, lowering his bloodied fist as he eyed the man on the floor. “No.”

You only just noticed it was still raining as pink water ran down the cobbles, and you shuffled away from it. Arno turned to you then, his chest rising and falling with his breaths. He kneeled down and offered you his hands, which you took with your shaky ones. He pulled you up, but didn’t let go of you.

“Are you Ok?” He asked, clutching your cold hands.

You nodded with a shaky breath, feeling tears prick at your eyes. “Thankyou.” Your quiet voice broke. He saw your distress and immediately pulled you into his warm, large chest, wrapping his arms around you. You felt so safe when you were with him.

When you pulled away you looked up at him, having the bend your neck to see him at his height. His hand came up to hold the side of your face, wet with rain, and you cupped his face with your hands

 

 

Arno couldn’t keep his eyes from flickering down to your lips, and watched as a wet tongue darted out to wet them. He licked his lips. He saw as your eyes did the same, flitting between his eyes and his mouth. In a second his lips were on yours, soft and wet, desperate. You let out a sweet moan that set Arno’s heart ablaze. Your hand went and tangled itself in his hair, gently pulling. He let out a quiet growl.

You both pulled away, resting your foreheads on each other, touching noses. There was a gentle smile of happiness and relief on each of your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks!


	6. Jacob x Reader - Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one for Halloween...

“What’s that for?” You asked from behind Jacob, who was packing a bag on his bed. The carriage bumped and rocked over the tracks, making everything wobble slightly. You held onto the doorframe.

He would pack a bag every month, ever since you’ve known him, then he would go off in the middle of the night to return in the morning. You’d asked Evie what he did on that night every month, but she only said to forget about it. Your curiosity only grew.

But Jacob was your best friend, you even had feelings for him, you didn’t want to forget about it. It was starting to worry you. 

“A mission.” He lied. You knew he was lying.

“Hm.” You stared at his back, contemplating, and he sensed it. He turned to face you.

“Come on, why do you look so worried?” He cocked his head to the side playfully. You took a breath, his eyes making your heart flutter.

“I just want you to know, you can tell me anything. You’re my friend and I won’t judge you.” He held your gaze, remaining expressionless. You didn’t even know if he bothered to believe you.

“Thankyou, Y/N.” He nodded, and you returned the gesture, despite both of your doubts.

Jacob wanted to tell you. He really did. And even though you just said you wouldn’t judge him, he didn’t want to tell you and risk losing you. He loved you.

 

 

You stayed awake that night, waiting for Jacob to leave. At around 11pm you heard him jump off the train while going through Southwark, and you quickly got up to follow him.

Landing as quietly as you could on the dusty road, you sprinted after Jacob’s quick shadow as he ran around the desolate factories through the darkness, the full moon shining down and reflecting off his metal assassin equipment.

After minutes of running and chasing after him, he arrived at an empty, abandoned-looking warehouse. Before going in he looked around, and you ducked behind a stack of crates across the road from the building, trying to hush your panting breath. You observed as he went in, closing the door behind him and heard the rattle of chains and a click of a lock. He was chaining the door?

You obviously couldn’t get in through the front door, and upon trying all the other doors which were also locked, you made your way up to the skylight.

Once reaching the skylight, you saw that it extended to the side of the building, allowing the latch to be opened like a door rather than a trapdoor on the the roof of the building. This would make getting in and out easier.

You carefully undid the latch, allowing the glass panel to open up and fall outwards from the building, creating a floor. You snuck into the warehouse. It was pitch black and very eerie, and the little amount of light provided casted deep shadows over everything. All you could see was the walkway that went around the inner perimeter of the warehouse, and both vertical and horizontal walkways that crossed from one side of the room to the other to make a cross in the middle. There were also stairs on either side of the walkways to allow people up and down from the ground floor.

The skylights allowed the light of the moon through into the building, which cast a magical, white glow onto the stony grey floor. 

You looked to the ground floor of the warehouse, and saw Jacob. You were shocked when you saw he was doubled over in pain, grunting. He was hurt!

You ran down the stairs, which caught his attention, and made your way hastily towards him.

“Jacob!” You got within 10 meters, when he flung his hand back to stop you, his back still facing you either because of the pain or because he didn’t want you to see him.

“Y/N - stop!” His voice sounded gruff and hoarse, and your heart ached for him. “What are you doing here?!” He appeared worried, but not for himself. Your breathing quickened.

“I - I followed you -”

“Why?” He groaned, bending over, and tears pricked your eyes. You wanted to help him, to rid him of the pain. “You shouldn’t be here...” he warned.

“I’m sorry - I - I was worried about you -” You took a step closer, and he swivelled toward you dangerously. You froze, eyes widening. He had fangs. He was positioned so he was crouching down like an animal, sneering.

“Get out.” He growled, and you gaped. You couldn’t move. He moved closer, then doubled over again, screaming in pain. You didn’t want to leave. You could hear his bones cracking and re-aligning themselves inside his body, tearing his clothes away. You couldn’t just leave him.

You ran over to him and held his hand, which he gripped tightly. “What are you doing?” He grunted, clenching his teeth.

“Helping you.”

“I’m going to kill you...” he whimpered and pulled away. When you tried to reach for his hand again, it wasn’t a hand. It was a paw. 

He barked and growled as you jumped away, breath hitching. “Jacob -” He barked again, and you flinched. You held out your hands, slowly taking steps backward from the dark, hazel-eyed wolf as he came closer, sharp teeth bared. You gasped when you hit the wall, now trapped by the wolf. You slid down the wall, squeezing your eyes shut, letting a tear fall. Your heart rate had rocketed and your breathing quickened, but nothing happened.

You slowly opened your eyes back up, and gasped when you saw the wolf was sniffing you, not eating you. You let out a sigh of relief. A gentle smile tugged at your lips as the wolf’s snout came very close, and a wet, pink tongue flicked out and licked the tear away. You laughed, rubbing the large dog behind its fluffy ears.

 

 

You woke up on the ground, a warm body wrapped around you. You carefully peeked at the man at your back, and smirked when you saw it was Jacob. Naked.

You eased out of his embrace to find the bag he had brought, which was underneath the stairs. You threw a jacket over him to keep his modesty and nudged him awake.

“Jaaaaacoooob...” you whispered, tucking a loose brown strand of hair behind his ear. His hazel eyes peeked open, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“I was enjoying that...”

“Enjoying what?” you smiled.

“Lying here naked with you.” You snorted and looked away for a second.

“ _I’m_ not naked...”

“We can change that.” You giggled as he chuckled, running his hand up your arm. 

“How long have you been awake?” You asked.

“Not long - I wanted it to last.” 

You were silent for a moment. “When were you planning on telling me?” 

Jacob paused. “I was scared that you would hate me.”

You grinned. “I could never hate you. You’re actually quite cute as a wolf..” he laughed as you looked down at him, smiling, and you so wanted to kiss him.

You bent down and brushed your lips against his, then went to pull away, when he tangled a hand in your hair, bringing you closer and kissing you back. You sighed contently and drew away, looking into his dark eyes. 

“Don’t tell Evie.” He whispered, and you burst out laughing.


	7. Ezio x Reader - The Hooded Man

~Day 1~ May 2nd~

Ciao, my name is Y/N. I live in Florence with my mother and two sisters. In fact, we moved in today, just a few days following my nineteenth birthday. My father left us many years ago, after taking all of our money and leaving us. I was six at the time, my older sister, Isabella, was ten, and my little sister, Aria had just been born.

However, my mother is strong, and she made her own living selling beautiful things like jewellery and makeup. We survived, thanks to her, and I’ll love her for eternity for that.

I help to sell my mother’s things so that we earn enough money, and we heard that Florence is a wonderful place, so we moved.

I must go now, I have much unpacking to do. I will write soon.

 

~Day 3~ May 4th~

Today I bought a beautiful new dress from the market, perfect for when I walk around town everyday.

The men here are very different from my old village. Although they are very handsome, they use dirty words as I walk past, and shout curses at me and call me names that I am not. It shocked me to no end, but I did not let it upset me.

Izzy has already got many boys hanging off of her, and brings many over for the night. As uncomfortable as it is, I still love her much.

 

~Day 7~ May 8th~

It has been a week already! It has gone fast. We are making much money since moving here, though we have a lot of competition.

Aria is starting her schooling, which means she is inside a lot of the time with her tutor. It still shocks me that we can afford one. Sometimes I find myself listening to what she is learning, and I find it all very fascinating. The thing I am most interested in is a man called da Vinci. He was only mentioned, but I think it is amazing that he is here in Florence.

Today there was a nice man at the market. He approached me kindly, and introduced himself as Bilel. He asked me many questions, and even said he wouldn’t go until I told him my name, said it would hurt his feelings if I didn’t. He made me laugh.

 

~Day 12~ May 13th~

Last night Izzy said that while she was out with one of her boyfriends, she saw something crazy.

She said she saw a hooded man running across the rooftops, blades on his belt and gauntlets around his wrists. How dramatic! I asked her if she saw his face, and she said no, it was too dark, but she did see a lovely dark beard. 

She did have a bit to drink last night, she could’ve imagined it.

I do like the sound of that beard though...

That reminds me. Today I was working at my stall in the market, when Bilel came up to me. He gave me a flower and asked me if he could take me to dinner tomorrow night. Of course I said yes!

 

~Day 13~ May 14th~

Tonight is the night. Izzy helped me to get ready, but said something to me that I didn’t like. She told me not to be naive.

This infuriated me, but I did not snap at her. I did however tell her that before she goes telling me not to be naive, she should stop sleeping with every man she sees. This clearly upset her, as she went stamping out of the room, and slammed her bedroom door shut so all of Florence could hear it.

I did feel a little guilty. She was only looking out for me...

I must go now! It is almost eight o’ clock!

 

~Day 16~ May 17th~

I am sorry I have not written in a couple of days, I needed to think for a while. My date was not how I expected him to be. This is what happened...

He arrived at my house at eight, and we walked together to the restaurant. The meal was great, and we had a lovely conversation, but then we left and he did the maddest thing.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me into an alley, then proceeded to hold me in place while he kissed and licked my neck. I was frozen for many seconds, not knowing what to do. I wondered if he had had something to drink before the restaurant, but he had been completely sober during the meal.

I tried to push him away, “Stop,” I said, but he only pinned me harder. Then, he started to lift my skirt, and I started panicking. I tried to push his hands away, but he wouldn’t stop.

Then, Bilel looked into the shadows of the alley, and his eyes widened in terror. He let go of me, and I followed his gaze. I couldn’t see anything. I wondered if the alcohol in this city made people hallucinate, but then my eyes adjusted and I could’ve sworn I saw a figure in the shadows. A hooded figure.

Bilel ran away, screaming, while I was still frozen against the wall, looking into the dark. Something kicked in, and I also ran to the exit of the alley. Then, I stopped, and looked back over my shoulder at the man. “Thankyou.” I whispered into the shadows, and ran home.

The next couple of days I was still a little shocked, but also curious. Some crazy, dark part of me wanted to see the man again.

 

~Day 32~ June 2nd~

It has been a month living here now, and let’s just say it’s very different from my village.

Throughout these couple of weeks, I’ve seen Bilel a few times. He tried to speak to me, but I refused to listen to him. He’s stupid if he thinks he can treat me like that then just come back like nothing happened.

Isabella is still mad at me. Well, not mad. She is holding a grudge, being a Taurus and everything. I’ve brought her food to make up for it, and even bought her jewellery, but maybe the solution is beyond the stars this time.

I’ve also seen many wanted posters for the hooded man, but then they’d be gone the next day as if people are taking them down.

My curiosity is growing. I might start asking around the city, see if people know anything about him.

 

~Day 35~ June 5th~

I’ve found it! My first lead to finding the hooded man. Or, should I say Ezio.

I’ve been asking around the city and it turns out there’s a lot of talk about the hooded man. Someone saw his face as he was running away from guards, and identified him as Ezio Auditore. Apparently, he’s a deadly assassin who lost his entire family who were hanged for their crimes. However there are rumours that his family were innocent.

I feel sorry for the man. Ezio. Nobody deserves that.

I want to say thank you properly for his help. Maybe give him something as a token of thanks. 

That’s why I asked if anyone knows where he lives, or at least where he goes a lot. It turns out many people have seen him going in and out of Leonardo da Vinci’s workshop. I’ll start there.

 

~Day 36~ June 6th~

This morning I set off for the workshop, taking directions from passers by. In my bag was a small note for Ezio, and a brown, beaded bracelet. I didn’t expect him to wear it, but I wanted to give him it anyway.

On the way there a nervous young man clutching a bunch of flowers bumped into me. I apologised, then went on my way, but the boy stopped me. “You’re Isabella’s sister aren’t you?”

“Yes,” I said, raising my eyebrows. He looked around Izzy’s age.

“When you see her can you tell her that I left her these?” He gestured to the flowers in his hand, and smiled kindly. I nodded, but pitied the young man. My sister had a different boy everyday, she didn’t deserve one who went out of his way to buy her flowers. I felt like I should warn him.

“There’s something you should know about Isabella,” I said to him. His brows furrowed.

“Yes?”

“She isn’t nice, or good. She’s just using you.” He looked shocked, and I continued. “I doubt she loves you any more than the other fifteen boys she’s had this week.” He looked greatly hurt, and I felt so sorry for him. Yes, I was harsh, but there was no point in sugar-coating it. “I’m sorry.”

He looked down and walked away limply, throwing the flowers into a nearby fountain. I huffed and continued on my way.

Finally, I arrived at Leonardo’s workshop and knocked on the door. I high voice was heard from inside. “Come in!” I entered and closed the door behind me, staring in awe at all the paintings and sketches strewn about the place. There was a man bent over a table, scribbling something down on parchment, then he looked up. “Oh,” his brows raised, “I was expecting... never mind! How can I help you?” He stood from his chair.

I cleared my throat, reaching into my bag. “Well... I was wondering if you could tell me where to find Ezio Auditore.” I bit my lip as the man shook his head.

“I don’t know who that is.” He leant back on his desk as I brought out the note, which read:

_Ezio,_

_You don’t know me, but I’d like to thank you for saving me the other day. Here is a token of my gratitude._

_Y/N x_

“It’s ok, I know you’re not allowed to tell me. But could you please give him this?” I handed him the note and bracelet, which he took curiously. He nodded. “Thankyou. Ciao.”

“Ciao.” I left the workshop then and went home, tired from the long walk.

I can only hope Ezio recieves my gift.

 

~Day 37~ June 7th~

Y/N woke up that morning peacefully, and had a good day. She felt good after she sent Ezio the gift and decided to enjoy herself in town. Her mother was away for business and had taken Aria with her. 

Y/N got home later than she anticipated, with the sun almost down, but when she reached her front door she heard angry shouting from inside. Nervous, she went in and found her older sister in the kitchen, crying hysterically.

“YOU!” She screamed once her furious eyes jumped on Y/N, who flinched. “YOU BITCH! IT WAS YOU!” Y/N gaped at her sister who pointed at her accusingly.

“Wh-what?” She wavered.

“You! You took him away from me! Don’t pretend you didn’t!”

“Who?!” 

“My love!” Tears ran down her face. Y/N‘s brows scrunched up in confusion.

“Your love..?” Y/N was beyond confused. She stayed out of her sister’s love life, if you could call it a love life. 

Oh. Except for...

“You mean that boy?”

“MAN!” She wailed.

“Oh, please...” She rolled her eyes. “You didn’t love him! How long did you know him for, a day, before you jumped onto the next one?!”

“SHUT UP!” Her sister grabbed her with a fistful of hair and dragged her to the front door, pushing her out into the darkening street. “GET OUT AND DONT COME BACK!” She slammed the door in her face, Y/N breathing deeply as her heart slowed down.

A chill raced up her back, making her shake. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking up and down the street. It was completely deserted, no lights, the only light being from the moon. She didn’t want to wake any of her neighbors for a place to stay. Maybe a rooftop garden?

She climbed up onto the roof of her neighbor’s house, breathing deeply. She was in no rush, so she walked along the tiled roofs, trying to enjoy the view. Her sister was officially crazy.

She eventually sat down on the edge of a large house, having not yet found a garden. She sighed, kicking her heels on the wall, looking down at her hands.

“Y/N.” She spun around, and saw the hooded man stood just a few feet away. Her heart lept at the sight of him, the silky sound of her name on his lips. She stood up straight, facing him.

“Ezio.” She said just above a whisper, her pulse racing. 

She didn’t know what to say.

“You got my note?” She saw the corners of his lips ever so slightly curl up. Her heart fluttered.

“I did. Thankyou.” She nodded, “Oh, and-” he held up his right arm and tugged back the sleeve to reveal the beaded bracelet, just above his arm brace. She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her.

“You’re actually wearing it!” He laughed then too, and she loved the sound.

Her foot gave way and she yelped as she fell backward. Ezio lunged forward and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her from the edge. She clutched onto his coat, feeling the hard muscles beneath his clothing, gasping.

“You’ve done it again.” She whispered, and he smirked, his dark eyes sparkling.

“How ever will you repay me this time?” He purred. His face was so close, her heart was telling her to kiss him, but, she didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

“You’re charming me, Signor Auditore.” She grinned, which he returned. “How about... I maybe make you dinner? No public places, so you won’t be arrested, and hopefully nobody will be there that you will have to kill?” She searched his face for his reaction, and was happy that a smile pulled at his lips.

“It’s a date.”


	8. Shay x Reader - Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one out! Thank you everyone for the hits, kudos, comments and bookmarks! 
> 
> Enjoy some Shay sweetness!

You got home to your apartment after a hard day at work, dropping your keys into their bowl and throwing your bag onto the sofa. Your muscles were stiff and your back ached as you rolled your shoulders, hearing a satisfying _click_. Letting out a sigh, you made your way over to your bedroom. A nice hot shower would ease your tense muscles nicely.

Before going into the bathroom, there was a knock at your door. You went over and opened it to see your elderly neighbor, Claudia, clutching a brown package in her bony hands. She smiled when she saw you.

“Claudia, hi.” You beamed down at her. Your eyes sparkled even more when you saw what she was holding. “Is that...?”

“It arrived for you today while you were at work.” She handed it over with a small smile, noticing your excitement. You had to restrict yourself from squealing as you took it off her and said goodbye, closing the door. You practically ripped open the wrapping in excitement, hearing the familiar sound of a brand new disk rattling in its case.

“Please be it, please be it, please be it...” you found yourself willing the parcel to be your brand new game, even though deep down you knew what it was.

As the brown wrapping fell away, you were greeted with the broad shoulders and gorgeous square jaw of one of your favourite characters, _Shay Patrick Cormac_. Your grin widened from ear-to-ear as you read the title:

Assassin’s Creed Rogue: Remastered

You had already played the original, and loved it, but when the remastered version came out you just had to buy it.

Giggling to yourself, you placed it carefully on top of your games console close to your TV. You could start it after your shower.

Placing your towel on the toilet seat, you spun the tap until a nice warm jet of water sprayed from the shower head, stepping in and sighing in relief. The soothing water melted away the stress from the day, leaving only contentment.

Only... for a minute or so. You had just finished rinsing the soapy suds from your body when, you felt a presence behind you. You slowly turned your head and... you froze stock still, eyes wide, shivers spiking up and down across your flesh. There, in front of you, was the lean and (unfortunately) clothed body of Shay _fucking Cormac._

He had his back to you, his dark hair in a pony tail. _You loved that pony tail..._ He was towering over you at a great height, soaked, due to being in the shower with you, air rifle and everything strapped to his back, sword and dagger at his _lovely_ waist. You suddenly felt hot, vulnerable, a familiar tingly feeling pooling between your legs...

_Oh, God._ Shay slowly and hesitantly turned his head in your direction, confusion and tension showing in his brown eyes. Those chocolate orbs set on you, and you felt glued to your spot. His eyes dared to flicker down at your naked body for a second, evaluating what was going on, when a couple of words came out of his mouth in that absolutely _breath-taking_ accent.

“Oh, God.” There were the beginnings of panic in his voice, and it was like a kick start to get the hell out and pinch yourself until he disappeared. At that thought, you jumped out, snatched your towel and ran out the room, wrapping it round you, fighting the strong urge to scream at the top of your lungs.

You were in the living room, panting, feeling hysteric. _Shay Cormac is in my bathroom. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck._ You slapped yourself to wake yourself up, clinging tightly onto your towel. A scream was on the verge of leaving your throat.

He suddenly paced out of the bathroom, dripping, furious eyes fixed on you. You felt a chill run down your spine at the way he was glaring. He paced over to you menacingly.

“Who the hell are you?” He growled, grabbing your neck and pushing you against the wall, hidden blade popping out and skimming the sensitive skin on your neck. He didn’t grip too tightly, enough so that you could still breathe.

“I’m- I’m...” He brought the blade closer, sending a shaking fear right through you. “I’m Y/N- please, please don’t kill me!” His grip didn’t soften, but he took the blade away, still out, but not pointed at you. “You’re... you’re Shay Cormac...” you said in disbelief. His eyes sparked in confusion, so he brought the blade closer to your neck again threateningly. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to will away the tears.

“How do you know my name?” His smooth deep voice was like knives, sending cold chills over you. His body came closer, pinning you to the wall even more, a leg pressing between yours to keep you still. You swallowed, trying to muster up some courage, even though you were shaking.

“Let me go and I’ll tell you.” He was still for a moment, weighing his options (that you were in a towel, very unlikely to attack him), before stepping away and reclining his hidden blade.

“Go on, then.” With nervousness, you stepped over to your brand new Assassin’s Creed game, gripping it in your hands and staring down at the so-called fictional character on the cover. Slowly, you passed it to him.

For a moment he was cautious, taking the box and examining it with a puzzled look on his face, then his eyes flickered up to you. “What’s this?” Only then did he look around the room, finally recognising his modern surroundings. For a second you could’ve said he looked worried.

“It’s... it’s you.” His brows furrowed, but this time more in anger.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re a character, you’re not real, so how can you be here?” Whatever he was feeling, he closed it away, not allowing you to see his true emotions.

“It must have been the piece of Eden that sent me here... where even is here?” He looked around again.

“...my apartment...”

“Apartment?” You nodded as he peered around, humming to himself in thought. “Yes. This’ll do nicely.” You froze as he flopped down onto the sofa, resting his muscular arms on the back and stretching out his legs like he owned the place. You were... Confused.

“What?” You were shocked by his sudden change of attitude. The game he held was now sat on the coffee table.

“Well, I’m going to need a place to stay while I figure out how to get back, don’t I, lass?” Before he let you even think of a reply, he continued. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“...Y/N.” 

 

 

To put it simply, living with a Templar was not easy.

Firstly, he needed a place to sleep. The sofa seemed to be the only option for now, so, after you got your pyjamas on, you grabbed him a spare duvet and a couple of pillows.

Next, clothes. He couldn’t stay in his wet jacket, and you just so happened to still have some of your ex-boyfriend’s clothes, so you got him a dark grey shirt and some blue pyjama bottoms.

Was he hungry?

“Are you hungry?” You paused, and you saw him smirk a little.

“No, thanks lass.”

“Ok, well I’m going to bed now, so, night.”

“G’night.” As you walked to your room you glanced back at him as he was getting under the covers and snuggling into the pillows. There was something funny about that.

He didn’t snore, which was good.

That night, it was weird. It was like you could sleep easier, knowing there was someone else in the apartment. You had left your home town for College when you were 18, and now you were 23. You had been alone for a while. It was almost a year ago that you broke up with your boyfriend, and it was nice to have someone with you. Well, on your sofa.

 

 

In the morning you jumped when you saw a man in your kitchen, sipping a glass of water. “Morning.” He nodded, then you remembered. Shay.

“Morning.” You cleared your throat, filling the kettle and turning it on. “What do you drink?”

“Alcohol?”

You snorted. “Tea, coffee?”

“A coffee would be great, thanks.” You got two mugs out and filled them both with instant coffee while the kettle boiled, as Shay turned to you. “Look, I realise this is a bit weird. I just wanted to say thank you, for letting me stay.”

“You’re very welcome,” you poured the drinks, then realised, “what are you going to do while I’m at work? You can’t go outside, people might recognise you...”

“I’ll stay here.”

“Hm,” you slid the mug over to him, “I’ve got plenty of books for you to read, if you don’t understand the TV.”

“TV?”

You nodded to the black cuboid in the living room, “that,” you smirked. He took one look at it and shook his head.

“I’ll be fine with books.” 

You grinned, “Good.”

 

 

 

It had been a month now, and... well to be honest, you didn’t want him to leave. You had gotten used to him, and kind of had a friendship now. Though, you found yourself wanting more. 

You both had no idea how to get him back to the 1700s, and so, as you sat beside him on the sofa, tea on the coffee table, you cleared your throat, “um, Shay?”

He put down his book with a hum, “yeah?”

“Well...” you looked down, “I was wondering something...”

He smiled, “what were you wondering?”

“Well... since we don’t know how to get you back home, and I enjoy you being here, and I hope you like it here...” you twiddled with your fingers, “maybe you could stay, as in, permanently?” 

He was quiet, and your heart thumped in your chest, and leapt when his hand stilled yours. You looked up to see his dark eyes on you, sparkling. “I’d love to stay here.” You let out your breath, smiling as he did too. You jumped forward and wrapped your arms around him in a hug, and he squeezed you in return.

“Thank you,” you drew back slightly and were caught by his eyes, then to his lips, then back to his eyes. You saw him hesitantly doing the same, and you pressed your lips against his impulsively, then pulled back in shock. You were both still for a moment, your eyes wide then he pulled you closer for another kiss, hands holding your face. His lips met yours and you felt butterflies flutter in your chest, holding his jaw gently.

“You’re very welcome,” he husked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one back in March when the Remastered came out and couldn’t resist ;)


	9. Desmond x Reader - Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys! Enjoy this special Christmas chapter with the lovely Desmondo! Have a great day!

You slammed the car door shut, rearranging the strap of your bag as you waited for Rebecca to get out of the driver’s seat. “Thanks again for the lift.” You said, getting your mashed potato and desert out of the boot, as well as your bag of gifts.

“Of course! You don’t need to thank me, just make sure I don’t get too tanked up tonight.” She smirked as you snorted. “Actually, forget that.” You both walked up the icy driveway, trying to keep your balance as you approached Mr Miles’ house. 

Every year ‘the gang’ would hold a party at each of their houses for Christmas, everyone bringing food and drink, and of course their gifts for each other. Since plenty of drinking (and eating) is involved, the host’s guests would stay the night, like a Christmas sleepover. This year, Mr Miles was the host.

“When’s Shaun arriving?” You queried as Becca rang the door bell.

“He said there was bad traffic, with the snow and everything, but he said he’d get here by dinner.” You nodded, eying the crate of booze Rebecca had in her arms. She peered at you from the corner of her eye, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Are you looking forward to seeing Desmond?”

You flinched, staring at her as if she’d just hit you. “What do you mean by that? I don’t... feel anything...” She grinned at you. “Why?”

“No reason. I just... have a little something up my sleeve.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and you felt a little scared.

The door opened, and your heart leapt as you saw it was Desmond who answered. “Merry Christmas, ladies! Come in!” You couldn’t hold back your grin as you stepped inside, shaking off the snow, completely forgetting what Becca just said.

“Merry Christmas!” You said in unison.

“Is all that for me, Bec?”

“Ha, ha. I’d love to see you try.” She made her way through the living room and into the kitchen, where a lovely smell was coming from, you and Des trailing behind. 

“Are you challenging me?”

“NO.” She chuckled.

Mr Miles was in the kitchen, tending to something in the oven. When we came in he closed the oven door and straightened up. “Rebecca, Y/N. Glad you could make it.”

“Glad you invited us.” You smiled. Rebecca set the alcohol down.

“Here, I’ll take that for you.” Desmond said, taking the bowls in your hands. His skin brushed yours for half a second, and your breath hitched. “Oh, Y/N?”

“Yeah?” You mouth went dry a Desmond looked at you.

“I have something to show you. Come with me.” He placed the food down on the the side, then went upstairs, you close behind. Becca gave you a thumbs up, which you waved away.

You followed him into what looked like his room, mostly dark, with posters on the walls of his favourite music and movies. There was a pile of books in the corner, which amused as you didn’t see him as the reading type. He went over to a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a small box wrapped in gold paper, and handed it to you. “For you.”

You smiled from ear to ear, taking the box. “Thanks.”

“Don’t tell the others, they’ll be jealous.” You snorted as he smiled. You peeled away the gold, revealing a black box, around the same size as your hand. You carefully opened it, and immediately broke out into a grin, looking back up at him, then back down at the necklace. He also had a grin plastered on his face.

The necklace was simple. It had a silver chain, and hung on it was a gold silhouette of a cup of coffee. To anyone else it was a nice gift, but for you it made you burst out laughing, Desmond joining you. The reason you loved it so much was because the first time you and Desmond met, back in 2012, you spilt coffee all down his white hoody.

You wrapped your arms around him, surprising him for a second, then he returned the hug. “Thankyou!” You grinned

“I saw it and it reminded me of you-“

“YES alright, alright, we all love each other, now get downstairs.” You both swivelled your heads in the direction of the voice, deep down already knowing who it was.

“Shaun?! Where did you come from?” Desmond demanded.

“Uh, my car. Dinner’s ready.”

 

 

Everyone was here; William and Desmond, Shaun, Rebecca and you. Christmas dinner was on the table, and you were about to sit down, when Rebecca piped up.

“Y/N! Why don’t you sit next to Desmond, so you two can catch up? You haven’t seen each other in a while.” She gave you a look, a _look_ that you didn’t dare to defy, so you nodded. 

“Ok...” Desmond also looked at little scared of Rebecca, but didn’t want to oppose her as he also wanted you to sit next to him. He wouldn’t admit that though.

 

 

The dinner was delicious and filling, followed by a few drinks and conversation. You were just telling Shaun the bad joke from your Christmas cracker, when Rebecca, again, spoke up,

“Um, Y/N, Des, what’s that?” Everyone looked at her, then followed her finger which was pointed above you and Desmond’s heads. Hanging from the ceiling above you, was a small branch of mistletoe.

You felt heat rising up your neck blushing your face, your heart sped up. You looked at Becca in panic, then at Desmond, who swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Deep down you wanted to kiss him, but you didnt want to force him and make it weird between you. “Des-”

“Come ‘ere,” He said, cupping your face and softly planting his lips on yours. You tingled at the feeling, kissing him back once you unfroze. There was a series of ‘woo’s from the table, but you completely forgot about the people around you, only feeling you and Desmond.

Too soon he pulled away, much to your disappointment, but stayed close. Your eyes blinked open and stared into his, knowing you were both thinking the same thing; _I want to do that again._

Rebecca started clapping, and you knew she was being smug about what she did. You smirked. “Bec... what’s that?” You pointed above her and Shaun’s heads, and they both paled once looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been feeling the Des feels lately, he’s not dead to me <3


	10. All Assassins - Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Thank you so much for giving me a great year and I hope you’ll all have a fantastic 2019!  
> Here’s a short chapter from all of our gorgeous assassins!

It was new year’s eve, 5 minutes to go until 2019, and you needed to get to the roof.

“C’mon!” You grinned as you sprinted up the concrete stairs, your fellow assassins close behind, “we’re going to miss it!” You bounded closer and closer to the door to the roof, your chest rising and falling every second, the burn only fueling your adrenaline.

You reached the top, slamming the door open and holding it open for everyone to go through; first Altaïr and Malik, then Connor, Haytham and Shay, then Yusuf and Ezio, then Bayek, Desmond, Rebekah and Shaun, Edward and Arno, Evie, and lastly Jacob. 

They were all breathing heavily as well. You checked the time on your phone - three minutes till midnight. Hastily, you followed the assassins onto the roof, gaping at how bright the stars were this high up. The wind flew through your hair, sending pleasurable chills over your body. Your breath came out as vapour as you exhaled, but you felt warm.

“It’s beautiful.” Ezio murmured, followed by a hum of agreement from the others.

“Over there,” you pointed to a brightly lighten arena, around half a mile away from the building you were stood on, overcrowded with people in coats and fluffy hats wanting to see the fireworks up close. Again, you checked the time, “one minute.” You bobbed up and down excitedly as the others lined up on the edge of the building beside you. You quickly pulled out your phone and swiped to camera, holding it out so that everyone was in it, “Smile!” The others did the same with their own phones.

Then, there was a chanting from the crowd below:

“10!”

“9!”

“8!” You all joined in.

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1-!” BANG!

The first fireworks leapt up into the sky, sizzling into greens, reds, pinks and blues. Music started blaring from enormous speakers, in time with the release of the fireworks. You gaped up at the sky, the sparkles flickering in your eyes, making a smile pull at your lips. You looked down the line of assassins, who were all also smiling in bewilderment.

You could stay there all night.

 

 

 

“Hey! Get down!” You jumped, your gaze falling down to the security guard on the pavement 30 stories down. “Get down NOW!”

“I think it’s time to go.” Desmond called out, and we all traded smirks as we made our way down the scaffolding on the opposite side of the building, away from the security guard.

“Happy New Year everyone,” you smiled.

“Happy New Year!” They shouted in unison.


	11. Altair - Attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Altaïr getting all flustered when you call him attractive.

The horses plodded along the sandy road. Silence hung among you and Altaïr, your fellow brother, on your ride to Jerusalem for a mission. The merciless hot sun shone down on the long stretch of dusty, empty land. You huffed.

“Bored?” Altaïr asked, not taking his amber eyes from the road ahead.

“Yes.” You eyed him from your horse, observing how the blistering sun above cast a shadow over his hooded face and still reflected the flecks of gold in his eyes. “Let’s talk about something.”

“Like what?” He turned his head to look at you, making your heart flutter slightly.

“How about we ask each other questions,” you shifted in the saddle, trying to remove the ache.

“Alright. You first.”

You thought of a question for a few seconds. Maybe you should start with the basics. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Altaïr thought for a few seconds. “I don’t have one,”

“Oh, come on. Not even one you prefer?”

“Hm. White. You?” 

You smirked. “Ah, Templar red is my favourite,” His head spun in your direction, and you burst out laughing. You almost fell off your horse.

He let out a short laugh when he realised it was a joke, as he looked back ahead. 

“Alright,” You giggled, “Your turn.”

“Hm... favourite food?”

“Easy. Those honey cakes the cook makes every Tuesday.” Altaïr smirked as you thought of a question. “Star sign?” 

Altaïr narrowed his eyes, “Capricorn.”

You smiled approvingly. “So your birthday-?”

“My turn.” Nobody knew Altair’s birthday. “Siblings?”

“Mmm.. somewhere.” You looked at Altaïr. “First kiss?”

He looked over at you in mild surprise, then saw your amused expression. “A girl, when I was 11,” he eyed you, “And you?”

“A boy, when I was 12.” You said with the same vagueness. “Lost your virginity?”

“I thought it was my turn.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as you stared at each other, smirking. You raised an eyebrow. He gave in. “I was 14, and I did it with a courtesan.” Your brows raised, at both the age and the scenario. He caught your gaze with a look of mischief. “What?”

“Oh, no, nothing.” You bit your lips together to keep from smirking.

“And you?” His eyes were twinkling again.

“It was before I joined the Brotherhood. A... a stableboy when I was 17.” You saw him turn his head away, probably to hide his laughter. “Hey!” You grinned, and when he looked back he was smiling. “Your turn.”

“If you had to sleep with any of our brothers, who would it be?” You scrunched your nose in disgust to hide the fact that you would actually sleep with him. “Al Mualim. Definitely.” He threw his head back, letting out a loud chuckle. The sound made your stomach flip. “What about you?” You asked once it subsided.

“Well, If I had to, it would probably be Malik.” You grinned.

“Ha, of course. Ever had a girlfriend? Or boyfriend... if...”

He shook his head, “no.” Your brows shot up.

“Really?”

“Yes, Why?” He smiled wryly over at you.

“Well, it’s just... you... you’re, you know...” he raised an eyebrow, “You’re...” You gestured with your hands, “quite... attractive...” you were heated by his gaze, looking away to watch the road stalk by.

“You think... I’m attractive?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah... you are quite... good-looking.” You avoided his presence completely, not daring to look. “So I’m surprised you’ve never had a girlfriend.”

Altaïr looked down at his horse, so you couldn’t see his face. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking. In a surge of curiosity, you drew your horse up right beside his and leant forward to see his face. “Altaïr?” He looked up slightly, and your mouth fell open when you saw he was going pink, a small smile etched on his face. “Are you Ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thankyou.” He cleared his throat. “Nobody has ever said that before.”

You smiled. “Well, I’m glad I’m the first.”


End file.
